


【海赫】别摸

by Bluekiiiid



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekiiiid/pseuds/Bluekiiiid
Kudos: 14





	【海赫】别摸

* 救救我的脑内细胞 我太羞耻了

* 鼓励我吧QQ 我也想写出完美的车

——————————————————

SS8澳门场上，李赫宰有一下没一下的撸著李东海，突然穿过背后的一隻小手把停留在李东海背上的手拍掉。李东海这时才转头左右各看了一眼，右边是金钟云有点沉的脸色，左边是李赫宰懵住的神情。  
一个机灵，李东海把大掌摸向一旁大佬坐姿的李赫宰的大腿内侧。  
果不其然，被摸的人像是觸电一样缩回自己的腿，身体也不自觉的向前倾要来阻挡那隻手。李东海没有继续摸下去，好笑的看著李赫宰紧张的反应又转回正面继续把玩着话筒，而那只不安分的手又继续在身上遊走着。  
金钟云从沙发和李东海背部中的空间笑着和李赫宰说了些什么。  
李东海转头看向一旁仍然撑着头双腿开开又继续挑逗自己的人，直起背部挺身，手又往对风的大腿捏了一下，怕被粉丝看出什么蹊跷，李东海又接过话筒也抓上金钟云的大腿，又被摸上的人这次反应没有那么大，只是稍稍的动了一瞬间。  
最後金钟云靠近李东海的耳边又说了些什么，只见李东海频频点头。

李赫宰真的可以说是不知死活，前一晚才被李东海狠狠的操到哭着求饶然而今天又一副大佬样的到处点火。前一晚李东海拉著李赫宰做了一次，虽然只是短短的那么一次，但过程中李东海完全没有心软的猛烈直冲对方的体内，身下的人带着厚重的鼻音求饶著，却被顶撞的拼凑不出一句完整的话。  
昨晚李东海用了有史以来最快的速度把前戏到高潮的部分迅速做完，过於快速又不输平时实力的性爱让李赫宰的脑袋完全无法思考，身体又不堪负荷。终于清醒了些时早就已经被李东海抱去清理完了。  
可清理完后李东海做了一件让李赫宰觉得非常羞耻的事。他拨开他的浴袍舔了他的大腿内侧。而且还是来回的舔弄。甚至用繫在腰间的绑绳綑住他的手，两只腿又被那该死的健身房锻鍊出来的壮臂压制住。  
妈的，他一直在舔！呼吸时的热气又打上敏感的皮肤，搔癢感直窜全身，舔到腿中原本已经软软睡去的东西又硬了起来还缓缓举高。如果李赫宰没有被白天的行程疲劳加上刚刚那场有够流氓的性事的话，他绝对不会手下留情的踹向那该死的大型犬。  
「赫宰这样就硬了？」那有点嘲笑的语气是怎么回事。  
李赫宰怒了，果然是0海，难道连基本常识都是0吗？谁这样不会有反应啊！要不你现在躺着换我来试试。  
「你最好都不会有反应...」  
「那赫宰试试看啊。」

所以李赫宰选择在演唱会上像是无心一样的撸著李东海，用平常他爱抚自己的方式来回的摩挲。没看见自己预期的反应还反被调戏，当他的手觸碰到那块皮肤时彷彿昨晚的快感又全部来袭。  
李东海笑的无害，继续看向眼前一片蓝海，心裡只觉得李赫宰是真的可爱又是真的蠢，结束后要怎么处理比较好？

直到被李东海拎回去后李赫宰才感到有些不妙。李赫宰被困在沙发上，左边是沙发死角，右边是那男人健壮的手臂。李东海欺压上身，大腿卡在李赫宰的双腿间强行撑开，就像今天演唱会上他的坐姿一样。  
「今天这样有反应吗？」再次摸上对方大腿内侧，隔着裤子揉捏著，被摸的不自在想合上双腿却碍于对方的腿无法并拢。  
李赫宰转过头不与李东海对视，想到这他就气，今天他根本就是故意摸自己的敏感处，甚至还装作没事一样。  
李东海不恼，用膝盖顶了顶李赫宰胯下，一手紧抱住对方一手蜻蜓点水似的在背上撩拨。 李赫宰靠在李东海的肩膀上紧闭双眼，李东海哄自己睡觉时都会摸着自己的背，像是哄一隻毛小孩一样，但不得不说真的很舒服很好入眠。  
下身被顶著，但其实没有完全觸碰到敏感的部分，李赫宰反倒主动起来自己攀上李东海的身体。  
「ELF们都叫你別顶跨。」李东海温热的口腔含上饱满的耳垂，舌头在两个耳洞处舔弄著。李东海清楚李赫宰身上所有的敏感部位，他喜欢在做爱时低下身故意在对方耳边说话，李赫宰会敏感的打颤；又或者在演唱会上突然从背后环住对方纤细的腰肢在小腹上来回摩挲；而他也一直都知道李赫宰的大腿内侧有多敏感，可碍于那部位较隐秘，在大庭广众下不方便，所以李东海便很少攻击那一处。  
做爱时比起他两腿的内侧，更吸引他注意力的是那微微颤抖顶端又溢出些许黏液的小东西，所以便自然而然的忘了。  
昨天他本没多想，只是帮李赫宰清洗到一半突然想起那一直被自己忽略的部位，便玩心大起的把对方抱出浴室决定试试看那部位带来的反应。

答案很满意，真的很敏感。

今天演唱会上要不是因为坐在沙发，李东海的觸碰足以让李赫宰腿软，而李东海又会笑的一副与自己无关似的看著他。  
ELF们看清楚了，你们说的呆萌可爱、笑容有够甜的李东海根本是假的！这才是他真正的样貌！我就是受害者之一啊！  
耳垂被唾液沾上，李赫宰赖在李东海的肩膀不走，而两条腿也顺势紧紧夹住李东海。  
主动勾引？求欢？撒娇？认错？李东海脑中闪过许多可能，最後他把这举动归类为后来才冒出的想法，“欲求不满”。  
李东海不拖泥带水便一把抓住裤头将裤子拉下，李赫宰没来得及反应差点从沙发上被拉了下来，但李东海急忙的大手一拎又轻易的把人带回沙发上靠著。内外裤一并丟在一旁，李东海趣味的看著他，闪过一幅美好的画面。  
「今天演唱会上怎么坐的？再坐一次。」李东海跪在沙发前看著那人通红的脸颊就越发想欺负他。前者静待着自己下的命令，后者则羞耻的不知所措。  
「坐不坐？像演唱会上调戏我那样。」说完就往一旁空出的沙发坐下，李东海手肘撑在膝盖上，用餘光瞥见那人有些发颤的洁白双腿。  
李赫宰是真的白，合照下来的他简直就是在发光，每次上台前和成员们一起手搭手加油的时候，也唯独他的手是一眼就可以认出的白皙，如果说队内手最美的人一定非希澈哥莫属，那成天擦护手霜的程度没有人比得过了；那第二名的话绝对会毫不犹豫的选择李赫宰。  
金钟云嘛...那手太小了，今天拍掉自己背上的手时因为手小碰不著都快整个人往自己背后塞进去，李东海想著就笑了出来。  
一旁尴尬的人见那人还有心情笑的出来便更加恼怒，一拳垂向那人腰部。  
去健身房锻鍊不是假的，李赫宰的力气对李东海来说構不成什么威胁，加上染上情慾的他出力起来根本像是在撒娇一样，每次总是软绵绵的一拳一拳打在自己的胸膛上，最後作罢只能搭上肩膀。  
看那人瞪着自己又紧紧靠拢的双腿，李东海一副“看你要多久”的模样，但这根本太羞耻了，上半身正常的衣著，而下半身是一丝不掛的暴露在对方面前，现在一张开腿那被自己紧紧夹住的羞耻就会蹦出来。  
「还是要找哥哥们一起来玩？」说什么傻话！全部一起来还得了！李赫宰吓的急忙直起身抓着对方疯狂摇头。  
「那不找哥哥，找弟弟？」排在李东海“弟弟的分类”只剩下同年的崔始源和诡计多端的曹圭贤，李赫宰自然明白的清楚，但也没有比哥哥们好到哪裡去！

崔始源在情事上说得虽是温柔，但那把火一旦燃了，只要是男人基本上都会被野性吞噬，起初再怎么矜持，到最後都会像饥饿已久的狼一样要把自己拆骨下腹。  
曹圭贤更不用说了，在队内有团霸之称的他简直无法无天、没大没小，哥哥们的话都不是话。但李赫宰不知道唯独自己是那个说话没用的哥哥。

李赫宰试着调整自己的呼吸，最後带着反正以前在做的时候李东海什么羞耻的话和动作都让自己说过做过，就当现在自己醉了，一切都是假的，速战速决就对了。  
靠回沙发背，李赫宰身子往下滑，艰难的克服心理满满的羞耻张开自己的双腿，呈现演唱会上大佬的坐姿样。  
李东海再次染上笑容，转过头像演唱会上一样，只不过手中把玩的物品变成手机。李东海自顾自的传信息，等着李赫宰下一步的动作，一个空间下被焦躁羞愤和悠遊自得两种情绪环绕，前者伸出的手打破了一瞬间的沉默。

像网上粉丝们发佈的影片一样，在沙发上、李东海在左李赫宰在右，把玩手机的人专心在萤幕上，一旁的手伸了过来在身上到处撸著。确实没有什么不一样，只不过有一个人没穿裤子。  
李东海笑的开怀，敲敲萤幕把信息发出去后就将手机放到桌上，双手空了，便把一隻手覆上对方的大腿内侧。  
比起有布料的阻挡，现在的觸碰更加刺激敏感，可以明显感受到掌心的温度，李赫宰抖的比上一次厉害，一样本能的收回双腿身子向前倾，可这次李东海的手没有离开那裡。

李东海将人推回椅背上，手漫遊在滑溜的皮肤上，如果只看李东海的举动，彷彿是在爱抚一隻猫，一下一下的来回顺着牠的毛。但此刻李东海著迷於李赫宰滑嫩的皮肤上，认真的神情又像是在观察某种珍贵的物品，小心翼翼的觸摸。的确李赫宰的皮肤因为过於白嫩，每次做爱时因为太猛烈而没控制好力道便在他腰上留下有些红肿的抓痕；和他闹着玩一不小心又过於施力又在他手腕上留下一圈的红印。  
李赫宰被摸的浑身发麻，紧紧抓着自己的衣襬，咬著下唇，体温越发越高，脖子已经染上一片淡粉色。摸完右腿在摸向左腿，李赫宰就这样被李东海把玩了好一段时间，腿中的东西早就高高举起，一隻手肆意的在两腿间徘徊又刻意的擦过柱身，李赫宰最终还是忍不住开口求饶。  
李东海拉开桌下的抽屉，拿出一隻略微粗大的黑色的物品，一端则是圆形的模样。李赫宰看著那东西心裡疑惑著，那不是...话筒吗？  
李东海把东西贴上李赫宰的私处，材质不同于话筒坚硬，有些柔软。李东海慢慢的把东西往李赫宰与沙发紧贴的臀部塞进去。李赫宰微微起身让东西更轻易深入，最後只剩圆头露出，其餘部分全部坐在自己屁股底下。  
李东海起身站到李赫宰面前，抓起一隻脚踝往上一举，使得李赫宰立刻往一边倒去急忙用手撑住身体。下身坦荡荡的暴露在对方面前，李东海手掌捏向露出一边的屁股蛋，色情的揉捏著最後拿起压在李赫宰屁股下的物品往股缝一塞。  
「啊！」李赫宰慌张的挣紮起来，腿被举高的手抓得紧紧的，另一隻脚无力的朝对方踢过去，衣服早就被李赫宰弄的皱褶遍佈。李东海却没有要停下的意思，反而用力的将东西更往里推去。被强行拉开的臀部将后头穴口展露出来，李东海对準洞口就往里头直直塞入。  
见李赫宰被吓的直冒冷汗，抓住的腿也明显因为没有力气不断的越来越重，李东海这时才停下动作口气温柔的说着。  
「是按摩棒，傻瓜。」话筒造型的按摩棒。李赫宰知道自己被耍了以后就把头埋进一旁的沙发里，即使知道李东海不可能拿话筒那种东西干这事，可刚刚自己还是紧张的不得了，他害怕李东海真的玩出什么不正经的想法出来。

早期李东海並不会玩这么多恶情趣，只是在操弄方面上绝不手软，被操哭了以后又是心疼的哄著道歉。但李赫宰实在不晓得是从什么时候开始，他和李东海做爱时彷彿可以看见曹圭贤的影子。当他和李东海说刚才的方式和曹圭贤相像时，对方觉得心裡很不是滋味，即使的确是曹圭贤教自己的方法，他说这样玩非常舒服又刺激，但在情事上男人最不能容许的就是自己的技术比不上其他人，而他说出口的人也正是自己请教的人这个答案，让李东海有些恼羞成怒的又把李赫宰操了一回。  
李赫宰不晓得自己说错了什么让眼前的人一边生气又一边被开启一场混战。

可现在李赫宰会产生出这种想法，是因为他永远不会忘记那一次被曹圭贤和李东海骗回宿舍后一次被两人欺压上身的那一场疯狂的性爱。一人操弄著自己另一人把自己搂在怀里玩弄乳首，像平时聊天一样轻松的说出：「上次那个哥你玩了吗？」、「嗯，还不错。」、「我可是没有和其他人说的。」、「那玩意儿还有吗？用在赫宰粉粉的乳头上应该不错吧？」李赫宰不敢相信自己到底聽见了什么。

知道真相后，现在眼前这就是最好的例子，拿话筒样貌的按摩棒操自己又是什么操作？李东海一边转动将东西塞进穴内，不久后感受到一股强烈的凉意，李赫宰反射性的收紧自己的穴口看向李东海。  
「薄荷味的，降温。」李东海舔了舔自己的唇，眼神没有从那不断流出液体的地方移开过，布料的沙发早就湿了一片，当李赫宰收紧穴口时李东海象是和什么东西拉扯著一样，按摩棒被夹的紧丝毫无法动弹。李赫宰前端难受的露出些许白液，伸手抚上硬的发烫的阴茎开始掏弄起来。李东海看著自慰的人小声的喘息著，眼神更加的火热，拇指将小小的开关往下一滑。  
「唔嗯...啊......海...呜嗯...」波动极大的震动感充斥全身，李东海模拟性交的动作将按摩棒拉出又插入，一下比一下前往更深的部位。快感直冲大脑，李赫宰的手停了一会儿又开始重新掏弄，不过一下白浊的液体就射了出来，全数喷在李东海的裤子上。  
解放的人瘫软下身子大口的喘气，不时被后方的爱戴给弄的扭动身体，像发情的猫一样蹭著自己。李东海把开关往上一推，震动停了下来，手已经有些麻了可却不影响自己要做的事，在穴内搅动着，黏腻淫靡的声音在客厅回荡，到达了目的地后使沙发上的人抖了一下又再次推下开关。  
李赫宰用手肘撑住身体，头不自觉向后仰大声的呻吟著，李东海将按摩棒塞在穴内便鬆开了手，徒留圆头在那摇晃著。  
弯曲起对方的腿，李东海倾身吻上李赫宰，撬开对方的贝齿将舌头探入，李东海舌吻的技术很好，明明只是再也平常不过的接吻，可却像参杂了酒精，每次都被吻的有些晕眩又上瘾。李东海很喜欢李赫宰的嘴唇，总是肉嘟嘟的，讲话都会嘟起小嘴，所以李东海很爱在他话说到一半时就吻上阻止下文，更多的是情不自禁。  
隔着薄衫摩擦胸前的红樱，两颗硬挺挺的小球把衣服撑起，环过李赫宰细瘦的腰，两人紧贴着也持续吻著。  
后头的快感引发前端的不适，李赫宰觉得那处硬的发疼，可却得不到解放，想要有人摸摸那裡让自己得以舒缓。李东海拉过李赫宰前往下身的手，举到头侧与他十隻紧扣，将对方被举的发软的腿带上自己的背部攀上，鬆手改往握住脆弱的硬物。  
两人交缠在一起，嘴间看不出任何缝隙，李东海不放过任何一处的疯狂吻著掠夺他口腔里的所有，十指越扣越紧最後被李赫宰带往胸前抵上胸口上。两人手背各自贴上对方的胸口，感受著彼此心脏的跳动，像是知道那心跳的来源里头有著因为自己而感到愉悅，李东海吻著笑了出来又更加深入对方口中。力道掌握刚好的掏弄著阴茎，膝盖在抽动时与底下的囊袋摩擦更加深了快感，李东海把按摩棒拔出，伴随着黏腻的啵一声，带出的液体再次让沙发湿润的的面积越来越大。穴口张合著残留半透明的液体在周围。李东海加快手裡的速度掌心接过李赫宰射出的精液。

李东海黏腻的手心贴上大腿内侧，刚才的刺激让李赫宰感受不到那处带来的敏感，像撒娇一样往对方怀里蹭著。  
李东海吻著对方的头发，把另一隻脚也带上背，将瘦弱的人抱起，两人这才终于离开沙发，看著空无一物却湿了大半的坐垫李东海只觉得心中有股甜甜的味道扩散开来。被抱著的人用餘光察觉出他盯着的地方有什么，害羞的缩回头用头发擦过对方的下巴拉回注意力。李东海托在臀部的手往股间移动，感觉到有东西滴落在手上，歪著头找李赫宰的眼睛想看他现在的样貌。  
「淫魔...」李赫宰软绵绵的奶音在锁骨处发出。  
「那我不接了？把我整个家都沾满你的东西吧。」李东海说完就将在股间的手移开往臀办拖住，冷空气灌进后方让李赫宰不禁打了个冷颤，又感受到有东西要流出便收紧了穴口，一条浓稠的液体滴落到地板上。  
李赫宰简直羞的无地自容，除了紧紧攀附著李东海也徒劳无功，直到被李东海带到浴室后立刻用毛巾裹住自己等着浴缸的水装满。李东海调了调水温，到现在他还是全身一件都没脱，上衣是有些凌乱，领口也被自己扯了开来，而自己即使上衣还在，可还不是被吃的一干二净。

李东海看著包到只剩下半颗头露出圆滚滚大眼的人，好笑的把他搂了过来，扯开了毛巾让他进到浴缸内被热水包覆。李东海把李赫宰湿漉漉的上衣脱去，现在是一具光裸的躯体在水中。  
李赫宰见状也把李东海的釦子一排扯下解开，然后拉了拉裤头再看向他，那眼睛睁的大大的，是一隻无辜可爱的猫咪。李东海配合对方把自己的衣物也脱个精光，浴缸里加入另一个人使水位上升，溢出的水落地啪嗒啪嗒的打入两人耳里，李东海坐在李赫宰身后，他将李赫宰拉过靠在怀里，手在小腹上一下一下的戳著，李赫宰被戳的觉得发癢，拍掉对方的手又再来一隻食指戳著肚皮。最後李赫宰笑着在水池里打滚，溅起水花，李东海才终于停手改向已经发硬的乳头。

想到刚才李东海虽然玩的过火，可全程在爽的只有自己而已，他一件衣服都没有脱也没有得到任何释放。有点不好意思的感到过意不去，侧过头看著李东海的靠在自己肩上的侧颜，真的好好看啊。  
怎么会有人这么帅呢？队内虽然不只李东海一个高颜值，排名第一的不用说一定是自己，招牌牙龈笑帅气的外貌，李赫宰一直对这点很有自信。可李东海的外貌却兼具著帅气和可爱，有了表情后又可以透露出温柔、霸道的气息。那双眼睛，也没有一个人能逃过他的真诚。  
至少目前李东海的眼里只有自己。  
微微抬起身体把手向后探去，李赫宰握住李东海硬了许久的阴茎往自己的股间放，李东海睁开眼睛不敢置信的看著李赫宰的一举一动，直到他真的感觉到下身进入那紧致的入口被软肉包围，李东海低喘了一口，双手紧紧把人扣在怀里。刚才穴口还没做清理，进到水里又更加的湿润，也已经被按摩棒开拓过，所以进入并没有比想像来的痛，可李东海庞大的阴茎塞满整个穴内，还是不免感到一丝丝的撕裂感。  
因为坐在身上的体位让对方达到极少觸碰到的深度，李东海被夹的不断在李赫宰耳边低鸣传达这上瘾般的享受。李赫宰撑起浴缸的两旁，让身体抬起后又缓缓坐下，一点一点将整根吞入，李东海手搭在腰上，怕浴缸太滑万一没抓好或是滑倒了还可以即时接住他。盯着李赫宰的背部享受身下的抽动，李东海细碎的吻落在李赫宰的背，从后颈一路沿著背椎往下，最後抽回一隻手往股沟压了几下。  
李赫宰被吓的手滑了，整个人失去重心狠狠的坐下，李东海低吼了一声，额头已被一层薄汗覆盖。这小傢伙要是刚才坐偏了我是不是就整根断了？李东海调整著呼吸拍拍颤抖的厉害的人，他让李赫宰放鬆的坐好，像安全带一样紧紧的把他扣住，李东海开始带着水波抽插起来。  
之后还要拍摄新专辑，所以没办法留下太多的痕迹，只好在衣服可以遮挡的地方狠狠的咬著配合下身的肆虐。李赫宰仰起头看著充满水氣的天花板，视线模糊染上一层水雾，不是在哭，可闭上了眼睛还是有水珠从眼角滑落。  
李赫宰被顶的不断往上，水有些凉了拍打到身上又添加了一股寒意，唯独下半身热的发烫，李东海在快要到时将李赫宰抱起把自己抽出，随后射在浴缸内，而李赫宰自己握住弄了几下也又射了一次。

出了浴室才发现时间已经不早，把李赫宰抱上床看著他平稳的呼吸，拨开浏海在额头落下一吻，接下来就是自己收拾自己搞出来的残局。  
把沙发套拆了换过新的，又把地板已经幹掉的液体擦去，清理完一番后李东海爬上床将李赫宰搂进怀中。感受到温暖的胸膛，李赫宰也往李东海身边蹭了过去，双手紧紧的环住对方的腰继续睡。

李东海拿过手机看了看几封未读信息。  
他敲了几下萤幕按下发送键。  
\- 他睡了  
\- ……  
\- 谢谢哥喽^^ 也祝你愉快  
最後是以对方发送了一个揍人的贴图结束这个聊天室。

— END —


End file.
